A cone-type spiral slicer can include a blade along the sidewall for cutting a vegetable into thin strips. One of the defects of such devices is that they do not include the ability to selectively allow either wide strips or thin julienne strips to be cut in the same device and using the same blade. In addition, the devices are formed with a fixed cone and mounted blade, making it difficult to clean bits of food from the device, particularly in the narrow, pointed end of the cone forming the device.